C 449
449: Ghost River fishes the treasure „Ah!” a pitiful yell, young cultivator were pierced the chest by the bones of the dead immediately, „crash-bang”, this young cultivator corpse had been dragged into Ghost River by this bone. „Killing” other young cultivator bellow, executed always strongest secret skill, immediately the river water was raised, the great waves were billowing. These four Ghost race young cultivator are the powerhouses of outstanding rank, as they executed always strongest secret skill, they cut to kill finally have attacked their ominous thing, flushed from the river. At this time, these four Ghost race youth each people have obtained ghost algae box from the river, after they come ashore, immediately transports the ghost who sends to cause to pay Night Yang Fish to the ghost. After having paid Night Yang Fish, these four youth on dense and numerous ghost algae one after another ghost algae box clean up impatiently, after they cleaned up the ghost algae, including two youth obtained useless thing, what a youth obtained was one breaks the hard helmet, what another youth obtained was one breaks the shield, built by the metal of least significant end, basic on was not worth a cent. Another two youth good, what a youth obtains is an ancient badge, although has not known that has what function, but, this ancient badge sends out wisp of Divine Attribute, at least explained that it is treasure. Last youth luck is best, actually obtained Fire Bird Stone, the stone of this fist size is jumping unexpectedly the flame, just like is a small hot bird must jump to be the same from the stone. „Ha, these gained.” Obtains Fire Bird Stone the youth one happily, this Fire Bird Stone was the value is not indeed low, is much more excited to receive. People other on the scene do not exclaim in surprise one, young cultivator said: „This luck was very good, I waited here for ten days, this Fire Bird Stone is most good thing that these in ten days fish.” After having fished such one chapter, there is a youth is gives up hitting here has transported greatly, after all Ghost River was too dangerous, almost each time went to fish the ghost algae box person dead one or two, there is a youth not to be willingly, continued to remain. „Ghost River, although bad risk, but, it indeed is Fengdu City leaves one of the treasure most ominous places, some did not have God Item ominously, here had left several God Item.” Young cultivator that continues to keep wants to hit to transport again greatly. This saying indeed is also reasonable, although Ghost River is ominous, but, it indeed is Fengdu City leaves one of the treasure most places, most shocking treasure is treasure that Immortal Emperor Ju Tian obtains here, the thing that legend, Immortal Emperor Ju Tian obtains here was extremely ancient times immortal object. The Ghost River upstream will float once for a while ghost algae box, are sometimes many are sometimes few . Moreover the time compartmented is not determined. To come to keep Ferry Port in young cultivator that Ghost River hits to transport greatly, was waiting for each batch of ghost algae box float. Even some people stayed here for several months, actually they want ghost algae box, to try to peep at some ways. When each batch of ghost algae box float from the upstream, some people of take action, some people died a tragic death in Ghost River, once died a tragic death in Ghost River, is refuses stubbornly to see the corpse, forever sinking river bottom. Li Qi Ye and Qiurong Wanxue kept Ferry Port, he did not have take action, has been paying attention to ghost algae box that each batch are floating. Then, Li Qi Ye and Qiurong Wanxue here one dull is more than ten days, has new young cultivator to hit the luck in these more than ten days, some people withdraw, is not willing to take risk again. Some people in these more than ten days have achieved nothing, some people have attained a one or two good thing, but, has still not presented any shocking treasure. „Ghost River, how has a look at my luck.” On this day, Li Qi Ye and Qiurong Wanxue are still paying attention to Ghost River the time, a gloomy sound resounds, such a gloomy sound is reverberating in this Ferry Port, just like is fishy is the same in the speech. Although this sound reverberates in Ferry Port, but, actually does not see the voice of person of this speech. Comes Ferry Port to hit the luck young cultivator has not been the weak one, but, only listens to its not to see that person now, in many person hearts one cold, knows that the opposite party is an extraordinary powerhouse. „Puff”, when many young cultivator look around looks for the person of speech, the sudden light sound, in the crowd a continuously mist agglutination, instantaneously concentrates a person's shadow, this person's shadow that is congealed by the mist is similar to is the ghost is the same. When everybody decides the eye looks, discovered that this person who is congealed by the mist is unexpectedly long the quite delicate and pretty youth, but, his complexion blanch, looked that his complexion does not see the sunlight to be the same probably all the year round, as if he lives the ghosts and demons in darkness to be common. „Ye Sha” this youth cultivator suddenly appears in the crowd, the young cultivator complexion on the scene changes, retroceded several steps, spreads out with this youth. Hears „Ye Sha” this name, the Qiurong Wanxue also complexion changes, in fact, many young cultivator on the scene is apprehensive to him. Ye Sha, the present youth in Southern Remote Cloud and even is entire Nether Sacred World is the famous character. He is Southern Remote Cloud illustrious Large Sect Night Walk Cult Successor, came from Night Walk Clan. Night Walk Clan is Blood Clan one, the person of this clan comes Wu Ying to go silent, especially in the dark night, the person of this clan can integrate in the darkness, as if the dark night is their paradises is the same. Ye Sha is a killer, but, he is not by the killer who the human hires to send, he only kills with him for the person of enemy. Moreover in recent years, the Ye Sha reputation is very resounding, he had once assassinated several Sir thing, besides is the match of talent rank, some have offended his some Cult Master King. Even some finally died a tragic death older generation Cult Master that he was more formidable than under his assassination. Ye Sha he never with match frank and upright showdown, once offended him, will stare by him, such as the shape along with the shade, such as carries on the back the burr. By person who he stares , till will be killed by him. Regarding cultivator, grievances rival in love that is the normal matter, among cultivator solves the dispute most common method is Shan Tiao with ganging up on. Especially regarding the talent, they are willing to solve own enemy depending on own strength, regarding them, this is tempering, only then sweeps away all enemies, in the future can the ascended to peak. Like assassination this matter, Doesn't said is the talent, the even if a little status the big sects and countries disciple also disdains, they rather choose to gang up on, this at least can manifest their religious sect border country strength. However, comes actually does not care about these from Night Walk Cult Ye Sha, he is a killer, so long as can eradicate the match enemy, he will not hesitate to exhaust all the methods of assassination. Because of so, Ye Sha, although cannot include Nether Sacred World to be now topest most peak in the talent, but, he makes many people dread that even to him is apprehensive the people who he is stronger than in the young generation of talent. When young cultivator on the scene retrocedes several, Ye Sha has smiled, ten shares by others to his fear, were said with a smile: „fellow daoist, I and everybody not resentment does not have the enmity, how to need regards me such as the viper.” „Ye Sha brother prestige like thunder piercing the ear, we heard that the name of Ye Sha brother, is such as is killed by lightning general.” Has young cultivator to say busily with a smile. Everybody is not willing to offend Ye Sha, in young one generation he is not strongest, but, is actually everybody not the person who is willing to annoy, stared by him, is such as punctures simply in the back. Ye Sha has smiled, the laughter is gloomy, making the human listen to the heart to be scared. The Ye Sha vision stares at Li Qi Ye that on the scene was not only having, said with a smile: „Doesn't the Human Race junior, you fear me?” Li Qi Ye looked at Ye Sha one, serene, said: „I do not know you, why must fear you.” Li Qi Ye said like this that some on the scene worried for him including young cultivator, if this offended Ye Sha, only feared how dead did not say. Ye Sha looks at Li Qi Ye , visits him to be ordinary not worth mentioning, one wants to be also right, the nod said: „Said also right, your such ants only feared that does not have the qualifications to hear my prestige.” Li Qi Ye has smiled, is disinclined to pay attention to Ye Sha. Same again is also disinclined to look at Li Qi Ye one as for Ye Sha, in his eyes Li Qi Ye such Human Race junior Lian Yilou were inferior that is not worth him going to take action. However, although Ye Sha is proud, but he indeed has this strength, he stayed for day in Ferry Port, finally he had a liking for one batch ghost algae box that floats from the upstream, he appeared above Ghost River instantaneously, his speed must be flabbergasted quickly, since fished four ghost algae box from the river all of a sudden. When four ghost algae box appear, „crash-bang” water resonate sound, four ominous thing have braved from Ghost River, but Ye Sha is not afraid, has smiled gloomily, changed to the Four Dao black fog instantaneously, hears „puff, puff and puff” the sound resounds, cold light cut to fall. Within the short time, four ghost thing were cut to kill by him, he falls gently above Ferry Port, after having abandoned Night Yang Fish, dodges to vanish, does not know in his ghost algae box to have treasure. „Very strong” after Ye Sha vanishes, young cultivator on the scene relaxed, nobody is willing with a killer to stay together, this was too dangerous. „He indeed has that strength, a short time ago heard he assassinated Iron Ox Country's Monster Sovereign, heard, Iron Ox Country's Monster Sovereign is Lesser Saint Senior, but died a tragic death in his hands.” Another young cultivator said. Young cultivator heart on the scene dark cold, regarding young cultivator, that fears is the talent, Saint Senior that is very strong existence, especially older generation Saint Senior, is more formidable, Ye Sha can actually assassinate dead Lesser Saint Senior, his strength could be imagined. Li Qi Ye and Qiurong Wanxue stayed in Ferry Port for 21 days, when two 12 days, when the upstream floats next batch of ghost algae box, has stared at ghost algae box Li Qi Ye both eyes to congeal suddenly, has observed closely ghost algae box. Next